Trigon (Teen Titans Go!)
Trigon is aone of the major antagonists of the 2013 Cartoon Network series Teen Titans Go. He is Raven's demonic father who seeks to conquer Earth. He appears as a supporting antagonist in Season 1, one of the two main antagonists later anti-hero in Season 2, a minor antagonist in Season 3 and 4, and one of the two main antagonists (alongside his 2003 incarnation) of the animated direct-to-video film Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans Go!. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also voices his 2003 incarnation. Description Teen Titans Go! Trigon happens to be more 'kid-friendly' while retaining his demonic nature and evil intentions. Aside of his huge demonic form, he is also capable to modify his size to a human size and presents himself as an affable and friendly father of Raven, getting along well with the Titans, except Raven who knows his true nature. He's also seen playing kite with the Pretty Pretty Pegasus (a parody of My Little Pony franchise) motif and wears pink shirt. Trigon even gives various gifts for the other Titans, giant muscle mass for Robin, dog hand for Cyborg, ability to turn into anything other than animals for Beast Boy, ability to speak like a teenage Earth girl for Starfire (which turns her into a Valley Girl) and wings for Silkie. When Raven finally gives in, Trigon finally reveals his true nature that he wants Raven to kill her friends, and then go out with his daughter for ice cream. The Titans finally realized his deception and used his gifts to send him back to his realm, with Raven locking him and noting that he may be back for Thanksgiving. Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans Trivia *Trigon is the first Teen Titan parent to be a villain, and is also the only Teen Titan parent in the show, besides Robin's parents. *Trigon is considered to be the most dangerous antagonist as he can crush the Titans (as shown in the episode "Caramel Apples".) *Even though he is the main antagonist in "Caramel Apples", Starfire feels sorry for him. *Trigon is the first major villain to be introduced. *Trigon's character resembles Satan, as both are powerful demons eager to take over the world. *He is one of the villains from the show to appear in "Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans". The others being Santa Claus, Darkseid, and Terra. Gallery Trigon's Debut.png|Trigon is his big and evil form. Trigon Trying to Make Raven Evil.png|Trigon trying to indoctrinate Raven with evil. Trigon Magic Hands.png|Trigon using his bright red magic. Big Trigon Attack.png|Big Trigon wants to destroy the Teen Titans. Trigon Universe.png|Trigon vows to rule the universe. Trigon in Raven's Dream.png|Trigon, as he appeared in Raven's dream. Trigon Hegemony.png|Trigon's hegemony. Trigon's Corpse.png|Trigon's corpse after being killed by Raven. Trigon with Raven in Raven's Mind.png|Trigon breaking into Raven's mind. Trigon Did It Work.png|Trigon showing his true colors. Trigon Being Driven Crazy.png|Trigon being driven crazy. Trigon Stops By.png|Daddy stops by for a little visit. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Collector of Souls Category:Hegemony Category:Deal Makers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Satan Category:Protective Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Liars Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Spoilers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Arena Masters